Pikmin,Pikmin all around
by KirbyFollower
Summary: Into the depths of Olimar and his Pikmin...


_Pikmin, Pikmin all around. Many types of Pikmin to fight with._

Olimar looked at his three Pikmin. A red, a blue and a yellow. He sighed. Why had Master Hand made a rule that didn't allow him to use ALL of his Pikmin? "Because that would be cheap, fighting against 100 Pikmin," Master Hand would say,which Olimar agreed. However, why couldn't he have more than 6 pikmins? Why not 10? Whenever he asked this to Master Hand, the latter would always be quiet, and then ignore that Olimar had said.

_Pikmin are loyal. They stand with their leaders even through the toughest of times._

Olimar tried to put away his negatives thoughts and tried to think of more positive ones. This was a method he had learned from the Sheikah, Sheik, who made Olimar curious on how she could always stay so calm. He thought of how brave the Pikmin were, going into dangerous places such as the Hole of Heroes, despite of their fairly small size. This time, he decided, Olimar would try to be as brave as his loyal partners.

"OLIMAR VS BOWSER AND KIRBY!"

The loud, booming voice of the announcer echoed through the hallway. Olimar drank the last of his milk. As he got down from the chair, his friend, an anthropomorphism blue jay by the name of Falco, tried to encouraged his small friend. With the encouragement of Falco and the bravery of the Pikmin by his side, Olimar's opponents wouldn't stand a chance. Or at least, he HOPED they wouldn't stand a chance.

_Pikmin start their day with the sound of their Leader's whistle. During the day, the Pikmin fight alongside the Leader, fighting as though fear never existed._

"3,2,1. **GO!**"

The announcer's voice rang through the Stadium, signaling that the battle had begun. After the battle began, Olimar quickly plucked more Pikmin. He plucked a white, a purple, and another red. He smiled. He was going to win this battle, and he was going to make sure of it.  
>His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of Kirby unleashing his sword on Olimar. The attack was hard, but Olimar managed to recover quickly. He shouldn't day-dream now that the battle had started. He needed to focus. He grabbed a white Pikmin, and flung it at Bowser. The giant reptilian was startled, and quickly tried to get the poisonous onion-thing off.<p>

_Pikmin are thought to be foolish, going to extreme missions just to please a person that they never met before. But, perhaps, that's what Pikmin done before?_

As the battle raged on, Olimar's determined thoughts quickly grew into those of anger. People would dare call him selfish and cruel, making the poor Pikmins to fight for their lives. Olimar had tried to convince the Pikmin to leave him to do the work. He told them that it was his responsibility, not theirs. But the Pikmin had ignored his pleas and continued to fight with him. It was by their own free will to fight, not his.

_Pikmin act fearless and loyal. They fight with their leader until the day of their death._

Olimar kept trying to think of new strategies when he noticed Kirby jumping in the air and using his Stone ability. As Kirby plunged into the ground, Olimar dodged it swiftly. However, to his grief, an unsuspecting red Pikmin had gotten hit by the ability, and quickly died. This made Olimar not only sad, but angry. Not angry at the Pikmin, angry at the people who accused him. How could they say that Olimar cared nothing for his Pikmin? Had they not thought that, perhaps, he kept to himself? Olimar grieved their death, indeed, but never talked about it. Olimar never talked about himself, not even to his most faithful friends. Perhaps the mere thought of talking about a Pikmin death saddened him, and that he rather not let the painful memories come back. It hurt him to see a Pikmin die, but since he showed emotion, he was seen as a creature with a blacken heart.

His thoughts were interrupted by Bowser's cry, which signaled that the reptilian had fought his last battle; at least for now. All that was left to fight was the small, childlike puffball. Speaking of the puffball, Kirby sneaked up behind Olimar and attacked him with great agility. Olimar barely managed to survive the attack. Once he recovered from the attack, he grabbed Kirby and threw him up in the air. Olimar attacked him once more, but Kirby managed to dodge. Olimar attack once more and was able to hit him. Kirby was hit hard, but recovered. Olimar jumped in the air, and threw a purple at him. Kirby tried to dodge to the attack, but was hit by the Pikmin and was finally defeated. As Olimar landed on the ground, he smiled.

He had won the battle, with the help of his Pikmin.

_Pikmin, Pikmin all around. How brave and loyal Pikmin are_  
>_<p>

**A/N: I suck at writing fights T-T**

**So yeah...just a short little drabble I thought. Thank you for reading. **

**I own none of the characters in this little story. Nintendo owns them.**


End file.
